


Amour en ligne

by Gizmo



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Internet Relationship, Online Dating, epiferre, eponine is canadian, ferre is american
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Internet can be a curse and a blessing at the same time. Eponine and Combeferre fell in love online. And now their lives revolve around trying to talk and see each other when they can. It's not easy when technology don't give you all that you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour en ligne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Granjolrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/gifts).



> So this is a small drabble I wrote because I haven't wrote in ages and I needed to pour some of my life and feelings into it. Online dating and long distance dating are not something always easy to be in. I want to do a multi-chapter thing but I am not sure yet.. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

She opens her computer as soon as her foot was set in her house. He said 5:30 and it was 5:15, thanks to the delay at the bus station. Dropping up her school bag, she nearly ran to the kitchen to put some pre-made food in the oven. Since they met she stops cooking. At least she cooks less. Her new year’s resolution of eating healthier and better was already in the trash can with the pizza box and some olds fries. She passes in front of her mirror and manage to put her hair in a ponytail before walking back to the living room to see if the computer was open.

5:30. He’s not there. She takes a deep breath. Relax. He can be late. Okay he’s never late. He doesn’t have a bus to catch. He had his own car. Though when she checked on the weather app of her iPhone this morning, it was snowing in his town and he had texted her this morning about how awful the roads were. _He’s okay_ she had to repeat herself. _He can be late too._ Usually she was the late one. 

5:31, he wasn’t there. So she went on every social media she knew. Reblogging picture of movies she likes, talking with classmate about that awful class they had this morning and watching at the same time the news on TV. He say he stop watching the news because it was too sad, too depressing. _Then why do you talk to me_ she have said when he told her that. _I cry for nothing, I am over emotional and you told me a week ago that you fear I would get into a depression if I continue to destroy myself like I do._ She almost felt him laugh and smirk when she saw that he was writing back. She was good on self-pity. He told her that too once, when they fought. Since then she tried to correct that out. But olds habits die hard. _Because when you see yourself as a thunderstorm, I see the rainbow hiding inside it._ I laugh and god bless that night they weren’t video chatting. She was making competition to her red blanket. _God that cheesy_. She answered. _And yet I can bet you smile._ That jerks. He knew her smile never been that wide in the whole day. He knew that the highlight of her day were the few texts they exchanged every day and the time they spend chatting or on video together. And he loved it as much as she does

5:35 still not there. She looks at her phone. Nothing. She bites her lips and decides to go check on her food. It wasn’t ready but maybe she could made a dessert or washes the dishes she’s been trying not to do for two days.

5:39 she heard the familiar bubble sound who meant a new message arrived. She almost ran in the living room, her hand soak by the dishes water as she saw on her computer the small window with his name. _Snow storm was horrible I drive 15 miles an hour._ He knew she would be worried and had explain her why he was late without even her asking him. That always impressed her. _How slow it is?_ She wrote drying her hand on her jeans. _Oh shut up_ He wrote back and she laugh, her heart skipping a beat. _Learn the metric system._ She teases.

She felt better now. He was safe. They were once again talking about how American should convert to the metric system like the rest of the world and he blame the rest of the world being not enough American.  She manages to gather the courage to ask him 15 minutes to finish her dishes. When she came back, 19 minutes later, he wrote that he was making dinner.

When he came back they watch a tv show together via the same stream, commenting of the event, laughing about an actress dress and her asking him question when she didn’t understand. He introduced her to that’s show and making her watch was _his biggest accomplishment of the year._ He said. _We are in January_ she replied. And then he called her a party pooper.

It was almost 9 when she got a text from a friend who wanted to hang out in a bar with her and some other friend. She pretends to be already in bed to continue watch the show with him. He didn’t know, he would be mad if he knew. He always says she’s not going out enough. But when she is out she just want to be home, curled up on her couch and talk to him.

It was nearly two am and once again he was the reasonable one. Saying they both has class tomorrow morning and she have a test in the afternoon. _You remember my schedule?_ She asks. _Like you don’t know mine._ He replies. Touché. She learn when were his free time so she could text him or annoy him without being scared of bothering him between his school work and his part time job.

  _I miss you_ she said. She admits. And her eyes filled with water. They haven’t saw each other for two months now and sometime Skype and drawing hearts aren’t enough. Even sexy text message. She needed him. His arm. His lips. His reassuring presence. _Soon_ he said. She knew he was counting the days like her. Because last weekend he told her the exact number of days that they still will be apart.  She couldn’t wait for spring break to come. He was supposed to come every months or so but when you get offer an internship with the best teacher of your field, you don’t say know. She pretends that she was okay with it, but she did cry a bit that night when the computer close and she realize she was alone and will be for a long time. 

_I wish you were living here._ She said with a sigh. But it was a selfish wish. She was the one who pushed him to go to that school. He was about to accept to be in a lower quality of university just to be near her but she refused. They almost broke up that day. He won’t spoil his future for her. Plus skype existed! And they could text and video phone. But any technologies couldn’t be enough tonight. _I know. I am sorry._ He said and she sighs. He still feels bad for trying to achieve his dream and assuring them a better life. While she was here, trying to barely pass each class she had to do something she wasn’t even sure to like. It’s just that this field didn’t check grades and accept everyone. That’s the only reason why she was in a university program right now. _That’s what you get to fall in love with someone online_ She told herself, cursing to be Canadian and more than 12 hours away from him.

She stayed online until she saw his icon disconnected and went to her twin size bed who felt too large that night. She passed out holding the build a bear he made her before leaving so she won’t be alone.

When she woke up, she checked her phone. The first thing she do every morning. _Morning._ She text him before jumping out of bed, getting a shower and shoving a toast in her mouth before rushing to the bus stop so she won’t miss her bus.  When sit down in the public transport she look back at her phone. He had sent her some texts. _Morning // I woke up late and wear my glasses, everyone ask since when I have those and agree with you contacts suits me better. // Enjolras went to Starbuck before the class and I asked him a cinnamon dolche latte because I misses you. // How can you drink this in a supersize it’s full of sugar. // I love you._

She chuckle and promised herself to take a black coffee at the school shop. Just like he likes him. Her phone vibe again. _I know this is lame but I wish I was in Canada right now. I would be freezing to death and probably hit by a moose… but I could be with you and kiss you._ She roll her eyes and smile a bit, forgetting the frost bite on her left ear and the shiver on her spine. _Believe me, when you come here I’ll force you to make up all those promised kisses._ She wrote her heart exploding. _You won’t have to force me a lot. ;)_ He said and she laughs.

In class, she sipped at her black coffee. Too black for her taste. She’ll check from time to time if him texted her, but he was busy too. And as she look at the clock she only wish it was Noon soon so he would text her and she would complain about how fat she is while eating a burrito from the cafeteria. 


End file.
